Fei Xiang
飛 翔 |image= Fei China (CTZ) 1.png |nationality=Chinese |birthday= October 21 |height = 203 cm (BWY) |weight = 95 kg (BWY) |blood_type = O |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=Eerie Bird; Mysterious Bird |relationships=Unnamed grandfather |first_appearance= |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=China Youth }} (Rōmaji: Hi Shō), is the tall forward of China Youth. He wears the number "9" jersey. Description Being a 2-meter tall forward, Fei can jump above the keeper and score with his headers. Also, he can do many different kinds of header depending on the situation. Biography Fei is a specialist of headers, and is the main source of China Youth's goals. He and Wang Zhongming are childhood friends. Battle of World Youth arc During the day of the nationwide selection test to choose the members of China Youth, Fei entered together with his childhood friend, Wang Zhongming. At first, it seemed that Fei didn't stand a chance against the other participants, since he lacked stamina and could neither dribble nor juggle. However, during the most important test - the practice test - thanks to Wang's passes and Fei's specialty, headers, he managed to score 3 goals and was selected into China Youth. Before the tournament, Fei, along with the rest of the team, had to undergo a hellish training. With his efforts and the help of Wang, Fei managed to improve and correct his weaknesses during this training. Chapter of the Asian Youth Championship For the 2nd round of the Asian preliminaries, China's first match is against UAE Youth. Here, Fei manages to score a hat-trick, allowing China to win 3-0. They then proceed to beat their second opponent, Uzbekistan Youth, 2-0. China's next opponent is Japan Youth. Early in the match, Fei already does a successful header, after jumping much higher than Japan's Hiroshi Jito. He and the rest of the team expects Genzo Wakabayashi to punch the ball away so that they can put the repelled ball into the goal, since the latter has both hands injured and is unable to catch the ball. However, to everyone's surprise, Wakabayashi catches the header. Soon, Fei has another chance for a header. However, Wakabayashi comes out of the goal to get the ball before it reaches Fei's head. Fei's already going for a header though, so his head hits Wakabayashi's hand. Strangely, Wakabayashi is in pain because of that, and Fei's action is judged as a foul. Japan scores a goal right after that, but Wakabayashi's unusual reaction makes Fei realizes that the former's hands aren't healed, he just did not have painkiller injections in order to get his grip back. Therefore, Fei asks his teammates to keep sending him the ball, since Wakabayashi's hands will not last longer. Japan notices China's tactic however, and begins to use the offside trap and Masao Tachibana's Skylab technique to counter that and protect Wakabayashi's hands. The difference soon becomes 2 goals. China continues to attack. Eventually, Wang and Wu Junren manage to set up a chance for Fei. Fei goes for another header, but Jun Misugi, using the Tachibanas' Skylab to jump as high as the former, blocks it. Fei doesn't give up however and use his leg to shoot on the loose ball instead. Wakabayashi seemingly catches the shot, but just as China expected, his hand can no longer catch any shots, as the ball slips away from his hand. Fei then immediately dives towards the ball and scores. Still, Japan scores an additional goal right before the end of the first half. During the second half, China releases their ace, Xiao Junguang. Xiao soon sets up another heading chance for Fei. This time, since Masao has leg cramps, Fei manages to jump higher. His header is punched away by Wakabayashi, who finally has painkiller injections and reverts to a punching keeper, but China still gets a goal thanks to Xiao. Later, China manages to defeat Japan's golden combi, Tsubasa Ozora and Taro Misaki, thanks to a cooperative play between Wu, Fei and Wang. After that, Xiao scores the tying goal for China. In the end however, with Tsubasa playing at full strength, Japan scores 3 more goals, and China loses 3-6. Also, the ace Xiao is injured again, forcing China to play their last match against Saudi Arabia without him. Despite putting up a good fight, China still loses 0-1, and is thus eliminated from the tournament. Etymology Fei's 飛 Kanji means "to fly and soar", which is fitting, given his height, leaping and aerial abilities. Techniques Aerial shots *'Avian Attack': The Special Shot of Fei Xiang. He kicks the ball high over his head then springs up high into the air with avian grace, sending a powerful volley shot toward the opponents' goal. *'Mysterious Bird Jumping Header': A powerful header that is the specialty of the Mysterious Bird Fei Xiang. He uses his 203 centimetres of height to unleash a downward shot from too high for anyone to reach, even from outside the penalty area. Ground shots *'Power Shot': A type of shot best used by players with a lot of physical strength. It places emphasis on force rather than accuracy. Dribble *'High-Power Dribble': A special dribble with even more momentum than Power Dribble. No clever techniques here. The player relies on raw muscle power as he charges ahead, bulldozing past the opponents. Pass *'Strong Pass': This powerful pass travels at a high speed with a sharp trajectory, making it difficult to intercept 'Game techniques' Aerial shots *'Rainbow Header Shot': An unpredictable header that uses all of Fei Xiang's 203 centimetres of height. This diving header catches low-flying balls and boasts extreme power and precise control. Trivia * Along with his team mate Wang Zhongming, he is never seen in action as player for China Youth in any anime adaptation; only seen in Captain Tsubasa J, where he was watching the match of Japan Youth against Uzbekistan Youth. Gallery |-|Color spread= China Xiao vs Japan Tsubasa (BWY).jpg|Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun |-|Art= Hi.png Sho_China_(DT).jpg|China Youth imagesho.jpg|China World Cup |-|Manga= Page 0051.JPG|China Youth External links * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' DB Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Players from China Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc